Knights of Unity (Demon Version)
by ImaginaryStoryWriter
Summary: This... is the tale of the four legendary Demon Warriors. A tale so spectacular... that omnipotent beings of the unknown has sealed it away. Well now, it has been found, so come forth if you dare. This is the tale... of the Knights who changed Gambled Galaxy. This is the Knights... of Unity.


**Golden Guest: Yay! I've now updated the Demon Version one! And if you guys are new to this, I have 2 versions of the Knights of Unity story. (Just to clarify my explanation.)**

**And I presume that you guys know why I made a story like this? If not, please go to the GSA version one. It shall explain everything! (Well, I think it's an explanation.)**

**Oh yeah, let me inform you guys, there's some similarities from both of the stories. Let's see if you found some. ^_^**

**Whelp, enjoy the story!**

**O/o/O/o/O**

**Knights of Unity**

**(Demon Version)**

**Intro**

**-...-**

_Hello, my fellow reader!_

_It's a great thing that you came upon here!_

_You see, I was about to discuss about 4 famous __**demon**__ knights; and how their adventure began in such short notice._

_You want to know who they are, correct?_

_Well, let me tell you._

_The oldest of the demon knights, although some of you may refer him as the Greatest Warrior of the Galaxy, is an angelic yet powerful warrior named __**Galacta Knight**__._

_The second oldest, who's a mirror counterpart of an another well-known warrior, is the Knight of the Mirror World, __**Dark Meta Knight**__._

_The third oldest, who's unknowned across many people, but is named after the Legendary Sword, __**Galaxia**__._

_And finally, the youngest of the 4 demon knights, is an eminent warrior. Known to all, and the one who trained the famous Hero of Dreamland, is the All-Mighty __**Meta Knight**__._

_Sure, most of you have expected this, but surely, you won't believe what I'm gonna say to you right now._

_They're __**related**__, in fact, they're __**brothers**__ and __**sister**__ to one another. Thus they're all related by blood; that's what I'm attempting to say._

_You may wonder why Meta Knight fought Galacta Knight for._

_You may wonder why Galacta Knight relentlessly fight back at Meta Knight for too._

_You may wonder how Dark Meta Knight is a brother to Meta Knight although he's the Mirror version of him._

_You may wonder how Galaxia is a sister to the other three, she is nothing but a sword, after all!_

_Those will be answered in due time, my fellow reader._

_For now, let's look into the very past..._

_The time when they've been released and introduced to the world._

**-...-**

... Click... Clack... Click-ity clack...

Clicks... and clacks... that's all you can hear in this very room, well that's an understatement, I meant in this very _lab_. However, this ain't no ordinary laboratory. This is a _special_ lab for some _special _projects.

The scientist kept typing on a large supercomputer, which has all the data of the projects they been working on. There was also a group of even more proficient scientists, each and all operating on a certain job for the projects to be completed.

There were 4 tubes in the admist of the lab, each beside one another. Though you could mostly see nothing but the sickening green-glowing liquid inside the tube, if you look very closely, you can faintly distinguish a spherical shape with stubby hands/arms and round feet/legs in each of the 4 tubes. All stripped in wires and cold metal.

The lone scientist indolently yet carefully typed a few more times, bored out of his mind, until he noticed a change in one of the tubes.

"Hm... May one you of check on Tube #4? Its brain wave's rising for some justification," entreated the scientist.

Another one replied. "I'll go check."

The other scientist checked on Tube #4, and almost gasped of what she seen.

"It's awake! _He's _finally awake! For all these years... look! Everyone! Look at his silver eyes!" she exclaimed in pure astonishment and enthusiam. "Aren't they magnificent?"

Most of the other scientists rushed to Tube #4, and gaped in awe at the pair of silver eyes looking at 'em in curiosity.

The scientists murmured at one another in exhilaration.

"Well you look at that! It _did_ woke up!"

"His eyes does look amazing..."

"I wonder if he'll become a powerful Demon beast..."

"Of course he is! They're all made from our Lord's blood, after all!"

"Wait till our Lord finds out about this! He'll be thrilled as the rest of us!"

But this voice shouted stridently.

"HEY!"

The other scientists turned around to the one beside the supercomputer.

"Back off! He's getting agitated by the amount of people surrounding him! We don't want our project to get a heart attack because of this!" he bellowed.

They all spread out from Tube #4, which calmed the puffball a bit. The scientist on the supercomputer sighed in relief, while gazing at the screen.

"Good... Heart rate's going back to normal."

He turned around to the other scientists. "Someone get our Lord to come here, he must be informed about Tube #4's awakening."

A small, one-eyed scientist nodded and paced to the exit, to report the Lord about the discovery. The other scientists turned to the one on the supercomputer, waiting for his respond.

"Alright... Tube #4 doesn't seem to have any problems, so..." he trailed off, pondering about something till he noticed the others staring at him.

His eyes narrowed. "Get back to work," he spat. They all reluctantly obeyed, going back to their proper labors.

**-...-**

The boy felt perplexed and a bit paranoid of why he's in a tube, filled with green liquid. He could see some bubbles floating past his face, but he can't distinguish anything beyond the glass. Just some blurry shapes, that's all.

However, he turned around, and could clearly perceive 3 more identical figures. All in a tube, just like him. Does that mean he's a Puffball too? If so, why aren't _they_ awake? Did he woke up _earlier _than usual?

He took the time to look at himself, and sure enough, he's a dark blue Puffball with purple feet (or were they shoes?). He pondered to himself, are they related to him? So why do they look so different? Two of them have golden horns, and the other one has an ebony skin.

On the other hand, he could faintly hear someone talking about one of the other projects.

_"Someone... check... Tube #1... heart rate... slowing down!"_

His eyes widened, is one of his relatives _dying_? That can't be! He gazed dreadfully at the male puffball with gold horns, he looks like if he's writhing in pain. He could see his hurt expression, he could _feel_ his merciless agony... it was too much to bear.

He cried out, but gasped soundlessly since no words came out from his mouth. Can he even speak yet? He desperately wanted to help his brother, but all he could do is watch him dying in a slow, painful way. He could hear dozens of other voices, all in a panicking tone.

_"Try to raise... it up!"_

_"Our Lord... will be... angered... by this!"_

_"Okay... computer... increase... heart rate... immediately."_

_"I hope... it's not... too late..."_

He could hear the computer responding in a robotic voice.

**"Increasing Tube #1's heart rate, now."**

He looked at his brother for any satisfactory results, but it went much more degenerate than before. He could see his brother trying to scream, but nothing emerged from it. However, he almost sobbed when he could distinguish tears emanating from his brother's eyes.

He heard the same voice exclaiming in shock.

_"What's... going on!? ... Computer!? ... We can't... save Tube #1... no more!"_

The robotic voice replied.

**"It's irresolutable to revive Tube #1. This Project is now a failure."**

Other scientists yelled in horror.

_"It can't... be!"_

_"Our Lord... will kill us!"_

_"We've been waiting... for centuries!"_

_"If any... of them dies... we can't... rule the universe!"_

He didn't care what the scientists are saying, all he knows is that his brother will die in any moment now...

He doesn't want that to happen.

He punched and kicked the cylindrical glass, which he earned a small crack from it. He kept smashing and crushing the durable glass, attempting to demolish his tube, and resuscitate his brother.

Yet he heard the same voice again, except he could undeniably recognize his tone of ire.

_"COMPUTER... stop Tube #4... NOW!"_

He could feel even more wires pulling him away from the glass, he feels indignance bubbling within his mind; because they're restraining him from wrecking the glass. Are they refusing him to rescue his brother? Have they given up on him... and letting him die?

He felt so much hostility within his heart. These people are being so atrocious to his brother, not giving a damn about it. He wanted to hurt 'em... he wanted to _slaughter_ 'em... he wanted 'em to feel the suffering his brother was feeling.

He heard another voice stammering in terror.

_"T-Tube #4... his eyes are t-turning red!"_

The same voice responded with no emotion.

_"I know..."_

If they could see him, he wanted to show his pure hatred at everyone out there. His eyes narrowed, he clenched his fangs, he wanted to scream stridently at these vile figures. Nonetheless, he doesn't know that his fiery aura is slowly shattering the glass.

_"His heart rate's rising too much..."_

He heard that stoic voice again.

He could perceive that the figures are backing away from him, afraid of what he'll do. He smiled maliciously, enjoying their fear of him. The glass was a centimeter close to breaking apart, and when it did...

All of hell broke loose.

**-...-**

... All he could see is total black, spooky darkness, yet it eases him in a way. Wherever he was, it was tranquil... and silent. However, that just last before long because...

... He heard an ominous voice.

_"Looks like this creation was a big success... observe his power, he eliminated all of my minions. Too bad I didn't see this extravanganza."_

Did he kill them all? But how? Then he heard another voice... but this one seems soothing... and warm.

_"Poor helpers... but maybe it's because his older brother was dying in front of his very eyes. He didn't want him to die, but they restrained him, did they?"_

His head jerked up. That's why he slayed 'em, right? His brother was in the brink of death, and they did nothing for him. They deserve to die, anyway.

_"Stupid underlings... at least he did resuscitate his brother in time, or else I would've execute them myself."_

See? The first voice would've done the same thing, but he sighed in relief. His brother was alive...

The second voice returned, and it was about him.

_"Look... I think he's waking up..."_

He could see the darkness being swallowed by a blinding light, and it was too much for his eyes to bear. He forced himself to close his eyes tightly, till the light diminished to a more satisfying result.

... He then slowly opened his eyes in a complete state, and immediately noticed two beings encircling him.

The first one is a wizard, donned in a spinning tornado-like robe. His dark blue cloak is covered with stars, and on his face, he wears a pair of shades with a single black-chromed lens that flashes. Underneath his cloak, is a wildly-twisting accumulation of darkness. And above his robe, he wears silver pauldrons and a small red medallion around his neck. He has long horns on his helmet, and his teeth are sharp and jagged. So he must be the one with the creepy voice.

The second one, however, is the exact opposite of 'eerie'. Because she was a beautiful woman. She had long, raven hair that touches the ground, yet they're spiky at the tips of her hair. She wears a whitish toga dress with some gold ribbons wrappin' around her arms, and a golden feather at the side of her hair. She sparkles gold with the looks of royalty and glory, she also has angel-like wings that are the size of an Albatross' wings; which is about 6 and a half meters tall. And she has confident, brown eyes.

However, she looks like if she came from _another world_.

They both look so different, but he could unmistakably agree about their aura, both potent and superior. Even so, their size makes them look so puissant. In fact, how did they came from that door? They're _huge_!

On the other hand, he noticed that the lady has 2 of his siblings on each of her hands, the ones with the golden horns. And the wizard has his charcoal-colored brother in one of his skeletal hands, yet his other hand is empty... is that for him to sit?

Well, he could finally perceive clearly of how his siblings look like. The one on Tube #3 is his only sister, with almost light pink skin (or maybe fur), and long, tingly hair with the same color as her skin. She also have small, golden horns, white feet, and silver eyes, just like his eyes, right? One of the used-to-be-alive scientists was talking about it...

The one on Tube #2 is his black-skinned brother, with red feet and red, almost crimson eyes.

And the one on Tube #1... is the brother who he saved from death. He has hot pink skin, unlike his identical sister, but he has the same gold horns on his head. He has red eyes like his other brother, but more of a ruby-red color than crimson red; and white feet too.

His gold horned brother beckoned the angel lady to put him down. The lady obeyed him, putting her hand on the floor, so his brother can get out from her hand.

He smiled widely at him, paced to him, then he embraced him with lots of affection. Our dark blue puffball was taken aback at first, but then he hugged him back as well. Surprizingly, he felt a jolt of psychic power rushing through his brain. Seconds later, he heard his brother spoke... in _telepathy_.

_"Thank you... for saving me."_

He was enjoyed that his brother thanked him, but he wonders if he can speak in telepathy back to him. He tried to think in his mind that he uttered back a "You're welcome." to his brother, which worked like a charm.

_"You're welcome, brother."_

His brother smiled even wider, until the ominous wizard interjects the brotherly moment.

"Sorry to interrupt, my _sons_. But I haven't introduced myself to _**Meta**_ yet... I'm your creator, your master, your deity, your _father_, I'm Lord _**Nightmare**_."

"Meta?" questioned the dark-blue Puffball, was that his name? One of his siblings have somehow heard him in his mind, and answered his question in telepathy.

_"Yes. That's your name, brother..."_

_"Who is this?" _Meta asked.

_"Your only sister, duh! My name's __**Galaxia**__, by the way," _she responed to him.

Another voice chimed into the conversation.

_"Ooooh! Oooh! Let me introduce myself, guys! I'm __**Dark Meta**__! ... Which is strange because you're also named Meta... Are we twins?"_

Meta thought of this. _"I don't exactly know, to be honest. But I have awakened first so..."_

His golden-horned brother spoke once again. _"No, Meta. Father have explained the whole thing to me after you've saved my life. He said that we were... __**made**__ a long time ago, all at the same time. However, he informed me that I was the oldest brother, Dark Meta was the 2nd oldest, then there's our irritating sister, Galaxia, and finally... you. You're the youngest from all of us, Meta."_

_"Really?" _marveled Meta. _"How come I woke up first then?"_

_"And how __**dare**__ you call me irritating!" _bellowed Galaxia in rage. _"You impudent idiot!"_

_"Hehehe..." _They all heard Dark Meta chuckling at the silly dispute.

His oldest brother responds. _"Galaxia, how dare __**you**__ call __**me **__an impudent idiot..." _he retorted sarcastically back at her, he then explained the whole thing carefully to Meta. _"And Meta, Father believes it's because you must've sense that my unexpecting death was near... As crazy as it sounds, but your senses have somehow predicted this; and had roused you up so you can cease it. Which you already did, and I thank you for that..."_

_"... Wow," _That's all Dark Meta could say. _"Now that is soooo cool."_

Meta's eyes widened in amazement. _"You mean I've awaken for a reason? And it's because to rescue you from the brink of death?"_

_"... Yes..." _his brother simply responded back to him.

_"... Hellooooo? I think you've forgotten to do something first, dearest oldest brother," _chided Galaxia sternly.

_"And what's that, dear Galaxia?" _heinquired in bewilderment.

One of her eyes twitched in anger. _"TO INTRODUCE YOUSELF TO META, DEAREST OLDEST BROTHER..." _she threateningly scowled back to him.

_"Oh, yes! How could I've missed __**that**__?" _the golden-horned brother gasped in shock._ "Um... Meta? My name is __**Galacta**__. Nice name, right? Father choosed it a long time ago..."_

_"Yeah right... My name is so much __**better**__ than yours, Galacta," _murmured Galaxia to herself.

Dark Meta tilts his head, perplexed. _"Galaxia? You know we can actually hear you-"_

She seethed in embarrassment. _"I KNOW THAT! FOR SO YOU BOYS KNOW, MY NAME IS THE __**BEST **__FROM THE REST OF YOUR NAMES," _declaredGalaxia with foolish pride.

Galacta facepalmed himself. _"Girls..." _he sighed despondently.

Meta chortled for how wonderful his siblings were, till he felt an icy, skeletal hand grabbing him gently. He turned to look at Nightmare, who gazed at him in interest.

"... Are you all ready for your powers to emerge within your soul?" he asked urgently. Meta noticed that the angel lady had grasped Galacta back into her hands, waiting intently for his two golden-horned siblings to respond.

Dark Meta nodded eagerly to his father, not even thinking if it'll hurt for them. Nightmare did sounded serious when he asked them about their 'powers to be released' thing. Galaxia politely nodded back to the angel lady, so did Galacta, who's a bit anticipated of the whole thing.

He was the only one left to respond, and they all stared at him, waiting for his answer. Getting his hidden power to emanate from his very soul does sound appealing, yet a bit terrifying. But Meta actually enjoyed slaying those scientists into pieces, with all of that pure power... it felt so _good_ when you felt it once in your life.

His greed got the better of him, Meta finally nodded back to Lord Nightmare.

What they all didn't expect though, is to feel an unbearable pain coming from their backs. Meta bit his lip, he tried not to scream of this puzzling pain. Unfortunately, Galaxia and Dark Meta failed miserably instead of Meta, they both cried in agony. However, Galacta was taking this oddly well... must be because of the everlasting suffering he felt before all of this.

Meta felt something shuffling inside his back. His eyes widened in horror, was is this _thing_? And It feels like if it wants to release and rip his skin out, since it's the only option left... He whimpered fearfully, this is going to hurt immensely for him and his siblings; when these things forcefully gets out from their backs.

Meta gasped in absolute agony when these things teared out his skin, and was now released from his spine. Galacta groaned painfully when his things slit out from his spine. Sadly, Galaxia and Dark Meta didn't take this well as Meta and Galacta did, they both wailed as they shed so many tears from the horrible pain.

Meta slowly turned around to look at these things, and gaped in awe that they were purple _bat wings_. Dark Meta also have bat wings just like him, although they were black instead of purple. Galacta and Galaxia, however, both have pure white _angel wings_. And sure, all of their wings might look magnificent, if it wasn't for the fact that they were swathed with blood.

"There you go. Do you like them, my children?" asked Nightmare curiously.

Despite of how painful it was, they all loved their wings. Now they can fly whenever they want to! Dark Meta squealed a "Poyo! Poyo!" to Lord Nightmare, which actually says _"Cool! I love it!"_ in telepathy. Galaxia nodded again, referring as a 'yes' in respond. And Meta and Galacta beamed at their Father, which Nightmare already realized what their answer was.

"Good... Now I-" Nightmare was about to speak about something, but it was interrupted by a voice.

"Lord Nightmare... your _daughter_ wants to speak with you. It's _very_ important."

_"We have another sister?" _groaned Galacta in fatigue.

_"Yay! I'm not the only girl around here!" _cheered Galaxia.

Nightmare and the angel lady turned around to look at a Waddle Doo scientist and a Fumu or Sirica looking princess, both standing beside the enterance.

"... Come in, _**Musō**_," implored Nightmare solemnly. The girl named Musō paced to his father, with an anxious expression. As for her appearance, she looks very beautiful despite her young age. Her skin's similar to Nightmare's skin, both grayish-blue. Her long, straight hair has the same color, but it is also striped vertically with midnight blue. Her dress was dark blue covered with stars at the bottom-half, similar to Nightmare's cloak; and her feet was purple, like Meta. And her eyes... are very unique. Its clear, like a mirror.

Also, she's 700 (7 for you guys) years old.

"Hi... Miss _**Keilani**_. Nice to... see you," greeted Musō to the angel lady, panting a bit.

Lord Nightmare looked at her in concern. "Is there something wrong, Musō?"

She took a few deep breaths, then shouted out that shocked them all. "The... Star Warriors are _here_! They're annihilating... City X-51, and all of the citizens living... in there!"

_"Whaaaaat!?" _roared Nightmare in utter rage. "... Keilani, go take care of my new sons, daughter and Musō please. I've got to fix this pandemonium."

Keilani nodded, as she grabbed Meta and Dark Meta in her hands with Galacta and Galaxia. "Yes, Nightmare. Good luck with the Star Warriors..."

"I wouldn't worry about that though..." Nightmare smirked back to her, and Keilani smiled with a hint of grief to him; but Nightmare didn't noticed it as he teleported with his dark magic.

Musō said nothing, but she then gazed the Puffballs, her eyes changing to blue. "Hi! Are you... my new siblings?" she asked, smiling.

Galaxia immediately nodded back to her. "Piyo!"

Musō facepalmed herself, her eyes changed into purple. "Oh, yeah... You guys are too young to... talk back to me..." Suddenly, she perked up, like if a lightbulb popped out from her head. "Aha!" She clicked her hands, smiling to herself.

She closed her clear eyes, and then her whole body started to glow in a deep, dark bluish-black color. This caused her to levitate towards the Puffballs, and afterwards, Musō descended on Keilani's hand.

_"... Um? Can you guys... hear me?"_ inquired Musō.

Galaxia squealed, thrilled to hear her. _"Yep, dearest oldest sister! May I ask, was Musō your name?"_

_"Yes, that's... my name. Although everyone... except Father calls me Princess Musō," _replied Musō. _"I'm also... going to take Father's throne... someday."_

_"Awesomely cool!" _marveled Dark Meta.

Galacta gave Dark Meta a look. _"Why are you keep saying 'cool' for?"_

He shrugged. _"I don't know, but it could be a really cool catchphrace of mine!"_ Dark Meta grinned to Galacta.

Meta laughed for how hilarious Dark Meta was, he then greeted to Musō. _"Hi Musō, my name is Meta. If you didn't know."_

_"And I'm Galaxia! Your favorite sibling of all!" _she introduced herself to Musō with such conceitedness.

They could all hear Galacta screaming faintly, yet angrily for how smug Galaxia is.

_"Okay... weird,"_ commented Dark Meta, then went back to the conversation. _"Musō! My name's Dark Meta, which I __**still**__ don't know why since our youngest brother's name is Meta..." _Afterwards, he smiled in a derpy way. _"And the one who screamed a few seconds ago must be Galacta, our oldest brother."_

Musō beamed at them all again, her eyes reforming to the same blue color. _"You guys... have such amazing names... and wings too!" _She sighed, disenchanted of herself. _"I envy you all... I don't have wings, and you guys do... You're also so adorable, that I... just want to hug you all... into my arms!"_

_"... But you're __**really **__lovely, Musō," _Galaxia frowned, for why Musō rejected herself.

Dark Meta agreed, while nodding. _"Yeah! And I'm really jealous of how you change your eyes into different colors! None of us could do that!"_

_"You're also very cute too, Musō. Don't deceive yourself," _consoled Meta, praising for her.

Musō looked up, her eyes blue. _"Thanks guys... You're such great... siblings to be with..." _she sniveled a bit.

_"... So, we're all in the same agreement, correct?" _asseverated Galacta, who chipped in from nowhere.

Galaxia leered at him. _"Well, look who came from their own pit of screams," _she scowled.

Dark Meta clapped his stubby hands. _"Yay! You're back, big bro! You know what we were talking about, right?"_

Galacta ignored Galaxia's retort, and responded to Dark Meta's question. _"Of course, Dark Meta."_

_"Eavesdropping our conversation, huh?" _provoked Galaxia to Galacta.

He glowered at her indignantly. _"What wrong about that? Can't your 'oldest dearest brother' hear the things you guys say?" _Galacta pouted.

Meta's expression dampened by this. _"Can you just stop fighting? I thought that we were all getting along..."_

They both turned to his direction, their surprized faces slowly saddening into a shameful sorrow; because their squabbling was mentally wounding Meta.

Dark Meta patted Meta on the shoulder. _"Don't worry, we've been borned for about 3 hours and 27 minutes and 11 seconds. Although we're actually all 200 years old, instead of a newborn... So of course Galacta and Galaxia is going to hate each other soon." _He smiled assertively. _"But not forever, though."_

Meta stared at his second oldest brother in astoundment, he then smiled as well, and embraced Dark Meta gratefully for his deep words.

Musō smiled broadly with her eyes still blue, and bear hugged the two bat Puffballs. _"Group... hug!" _

Galacta and Galaxia looked at their two sibling apologetically, both gave each other a small smile, and embraced with their siblings.

It stayed that way for a few minutes, until Meta asked Musō a favor. _"Sister? Um... May you teach me how to change eye color?" _he beseeched. _"Well, if you want to..."_

His other siblings chimed in the request.

_"Oh! I really want to learn to change eye color too!" _Dark Meta squealed eagerly. _"That would be... well, cool!"_

Galacta agrees to Dark Meta's respond. _"That would be nice to learn a unique skill like yours, sister." _He smiled at her.

_"Well I LOVE you to be our tutor for this matter, dearest oldest sister!" _chirped Galaxia in an exultant tone.

Musō beamed at them all. _"I promise... when I have the time, I shall... teach you guys how to change... eye color."_

_"You promise?"_ Meta asked innoncently.

She nodded as she laid Galacta and Galaxia at the right arm that was holding Meta and Dark Meta; while ascending her left arm above and away from her head as she started to cross at the empty air. _"Cross the Stars... that's how I keep... promises."_

Suddenly, Musō noticed the one-eyed scientist rushing to the huge form of Keilani; and called out an urgency to her.

"Princess Musō! We have some disgraceful news from Group B-1! Something inconceivable has happened while they were in _**Hop Star**_!"

Musō jumped down from Keilani's hand, and gazed at him with a worried expression. "Are they... here?"

The scientist flinched. "Well... only a few..." he whispered at those words, but Musō heard it all.

She gasped, flabbergasted. "A FEW!? I... must meet them... immediately!"

The scientist nodded continuously. "Yes, yes. Follow me!" He beckoned Musō to follow his path, while Meta took a good analyzation of the one-eyed scientist's appearance.

It was a Waddle Doo, with darker orange skin and gray, shaggy hair on the tip of his head, energetic blue eyes, glasses fit for one eye, and an ID card on his chest; that has his name in it.

Despite of that, they all wonder what actually has happened. All they know... is that it wasn't any fine news.

"Hm..." Keilani hummed to herself, making a thinking gesture with her available hand. She then turned to look at Meta and the others, with a grim face.

"Want to check what's going on?" she asked.

**-...-**

"Oh... _**Janan**_! What happened?!"

Musō was dreadfully appalled by how devastating the damage was from Group B-1's return. Only about 15 of them were alive, and just 4 of them weren't injured. And as so you know, they were all in the _Medical Wing_, which they're about a half a thousand of them in this... well... _astronomical object_.

Surprizing, isn't it?

Who'd ever thought that they live on a _planet_?

(Well, it has the perfect qualities of a planet...)

Anywho, what Musō was talking about was one of the survivors from Hop Star. It's a female Puffball... an _odd _female Puffball, with a more intimidating eyes than an ordinary Puffball's eyes would have; and dearths stubby arms. Her appearance that she has is lavender skin, cold aquamarine eyes, a blue/purple jester hat with two ends, a blue bow, brown shoes, and _odd_... wings.

They're azure blue wings with the shape of a sharp, pointy down arrow at the end of the wings. The wings also have claws, which makes it so... _odd_. And below her wings are small, colored mirrors; glowing and reflecting any source of light. Which is, of course, is from the several rectangular fluorescent lights that's plastered above the ceiling.

She's about 1500 (15 so you won't become perplexed of what I'm saying) years old of age, and of course, her name is Janan.

Nonetheless, she's in a severe state at the moment. Her left wing has been teared open, causing a long, bloody gash that been bandaged; but still looks awfully painful to bear.

Musō was covering her mouth with her hands when she saw the bleeding wound, and she waited for Janan to respond.

"Those infants..." she muttered airlessly and angrily as she dared not to gaze upon the Princess. "_Two _infants have annihilated hundreds a' our companions with little effort. ... This happened unexpectedly while we've attacked 'em, Princess Musō. An' one a' 'em is th' Son of _**Sir Verius**_."

Musō recoiled at the word 'Sir Verius'. She has heard about how deadly he is from others, and that he's the the _Leader of the GSA_ from her Father himself.

"Oh my NOVA..." That's all she could manage to say.

Janan reluctanly looked up, her wintry aquamarine eyes gazing at the despondent mirrored eyes looking back at her. "Although we've actually ambushed their ship, we still have an immense problem afoot, Princess Musō. Lord Nightmare must know a' this at once."

Musō nodded. "Of course..." she conceded, but Musō layed her hand on Janan's uninjured wing. "But not you... though. You need plenty... of rest and recovering before you can... do anything again, especially flying. I don't want you to... overdo yourself while you've been brutally... slashed in the left wing..." She smiled kindly at her. "So please leave... the rest to me. I'll sent a servant to inform... the news to Father, or better yet, I'll go to... City X-51 myself..." But Musō shook her head. "If only... it wasn't infested with Star Warriors... They'll try to kill... me."

Janan smiled sadly and appreciatively. "Yer very kind Princess Musō, an' I'll recover in a few hours; so don't worry about my injury. Th' computer machines shall repair my wing with no problem."

Musō smile widened. "Just call me... Musō, Janan. For the twentieth time..."

"I'll call ya Musō when th' days _aren't_ gettin' tough!" she laughed lightly. "But I s'pose it wouldn't hurt to just call ya Musō all th' time... Th' first time you've told me to do that, I was taken aback. Because many imperials' would want th' honorable word a' King, Queen, Yer Highness, and all of that; instead a' th' equilibrium word a' just yer name."

Musō giggled at Janan's reply, but they all froze when one of the Demonbeast survivors shouted in amazement.

"Look! Keilani is beside the doorway! And are those... _the ones_!? They've already awakened!?"

Everyone looked at the minimized form of Keilani, who'd shrunk in normal size at the time; and definitely at the four Puffballs she was holding in her arms.

"By Lord Nightmare's supremacy! Can it be?" Janan examined the four winged Puffballs with utter diligence, she then gasped in astonishment. "It _is_ 'em! They've awaken fer so long! Its... an _honor_ to meet 'em at first sight." She turned to look at Musō. "Do they have any names? I believe Lord Nightmare have already choose their names, I assume?"

The other Demonbeasts scurried closer to inspect the four winged Puffballs in awe, while Musō nodded and have explicate the entire thing to Janan.

Janan closed her eyes. "So their names are Galacta, Dark Meta, Galaxia, and Meta..." she murmured, fully amazed of the news. "Such unique and fantastic names created by Lord Nightmare... he _must_ so conceited a' himself, fer sure..." She jerked up. "Ya did say that Meta was th' one who slaughtered all a' the scientists i'th' lab, right? 'Cause a' Galacta dyin'?"

Musō nodded. "Yes, you're... correct Janan. I believe it's because... they have a special bond... together. That actually elicit their _true_... strength," she presumed solemnly. "I believe all of this... would've _not_ happened... if Galacta wasn't in a... terrifying situation." She gazed at four Puffballs that were being caressed by several Demonbeasts. "But it _has_ occured already... and that's that."

Janan responded with a comprehending gesture, but suddenly, a humanoid fox-like Demonbeast exclaimed in horror.

_"Musō! LOOK OUT!"_

The Demonbeast shoved Musō off, which she flew about 3 meters away. However, they all heard a few sickening _slash, slash!_, and noticed that the fox-like Demonbeast has dropped down and lay still where Musō was positioned in.

There was three shurikens behind the Demonbeast's back, aimed at the vital organs, which caused a fatal blow.

All of the Demonbeasts hissed in hostility at the now lifeless body that stood before them, and glared up towards a being glued upon a corner of the ceiling.

It was a ninja, who appears to be shaped like an upside-down egg with sunken-in red eyes and a scar on his left eye. He wears black ninja clothing and has a brown ponytail, and wears a katana's sheath on his back. This ninja also dons brown sandals and knuckle dusters to boot.

He seems to be 100 years older than Musō's age, so young yet deadly to eliminate a Demonbeast with total silence.

Musō scurried behind Janan, cowering in fear. Janan and the other Demonbeast growled at the ninja, readying an attack. A Wolfwrath, that was injured the most from the other Demonbeasts, let loose a scorching flamethrower at the ninja.

The ninja narrowly dogded the flamethrower, he then swiftly throwed a couple of kenai at the Demonbeast; which successfully lacerated the target's body.

The Wolfwrath grunted in pain, who staggered a few steps and then plummeted down, fainted by the accretion of more wounds.

_"__**Lyulf**__! NO!" _Musō screamed.

_"I'm... sorry... princess..." _he faltered as the other Demonbeasts took him into another room.

Janan glowed brightly all of a sudden, then summoned dozens of incandescent arrows from the luminous mirrors below her wings. She pointed at the ninja with her claws, and the arrows rapidly threw themselves towards him.

The ninja wasn't so lucky as before, two arrows struck his flesh and he yelped in agony. He plunged down to the floor, trembling uncontrollably. He grasp at one of the arrows tightly, staring alarmingly at it.

Two of the uninjured Demonbeasts immediately grabbed his arms, pinning him to the wall. Janan, Musō, Keilani, and the four winged Puffballs sauntered cautiously towards him, most of them looking at him in repugnance.

"... W-Who are y-you?" Musō asked, her words quavering.

The ninja said nothing at first, but he gave her a surly mien to frighten her.

Janan glowered in antipathy for how trucelent this boy is to the princess. "... Th' Princess asked ya a _question_ lad," she reprimanded with a snarl.

He glared back at the one who caused his wound, then responds his answer to Musō. "... I am _**Yamikage**_, _princess_," he spat at the word 'princess' like vemon. "I was sent to reconnoiter and eavesdrop some information, but then I bumped into you and that bizarre Waddle Doo. You both seem in a rush, so I've secretly followed you... and when I heard the word _princess_; I knew that have to execute you." His eyes narrowed at her. "Because you're the Daughter of Nightmare."

The Demonbeasts hissed at him once more, abhorrant of his rudeness to the princess... one who does such a thing means death for sure.

"Princess Musō, what should we do with him?" one of the Demonbeasts inquired to her.

Musō said nothing, she felt offended by Yamikage's manner. _Do all of the inhabitants... in the outside world treats... us like this?_ she mused. _Why are we... being hated? Father says that... we're just a company... not an adversary._

_"... I say that we should put him in a dungeon."_

Her head jerked up, and she turned to look at the golden-horned boy. _"Galacta?"_

He nodded with a grim mien. _"Yes, that was me Musō." _He then repeated the same words as before._ "We should put him in a dungeon, if we have one."_

Galaxia seethed in umbrage. _"Ooooooooh! That impudent idiot! I think that we should execute him with no mercy!" _she bellowed.

Galacta smirked at her. _"And I thought __**I **__was the so called 'impudent idiot',"_ he indicated.

She rolled her eyes. _"Not anymore, dearest oldest brother..." _she chided.

_"Yeah! Let's first put him in a dungeon, __**then**__ we execute him!" _declared Dark Meta solemnly. His brothers and sisters coincides his idea. On the other hand, Meta was pondering about something else.

_What is this sound? _Meta thought, mystified of the faint _tictocking_ sound he's perceiving. _I could hear it everywhere... do the others notice this? Or not?_

Musō had made her desision, she looked directly at Yamikage grimly.

"... Put him in the dungeon... for a week. Make him suffer for... how brusque he is to your... Princess," she demanded sourly, her eyes changing to red. "Then... he shall be executed relentlessly..."

The Demonbeast were admired by her firm verdict, but her last words raised their amazement vastly.

"... By _me_... My Father would enjoy... me doing the killing to... this peasant."

They exclaimed in exhilaration, _whooing _and _whistling_ as a result. Even some of the left out Demonbeasts excited from the room next door, to see what's going on.

Janan cracked a huge smile. "Princess Musō! Yer a magnificent lass, fer sure!" she cheered. "I can't wait fer th' execution to start! It's gonna be a terrific day when it comes! Plus, it's yer _first_ killin'! Ya usually _divin't_ want to do th' killin'!"

Her eyes changed to purple, a bit embarrassed. "Well, I've got to... be brave now." She looked reassuringly at his siblings. "I want to protect my new siblings... with all of my life... And that means I have to... exterminate _anyone_ who tries... to kill them."

"Such devotion ya have fer 'em, Musō."

She smiled at Janan. "I'm their... dearest oldest sister now..."

Galaxia beamed at Musō by her statement, and her brothers also mirrored the same thing.

However, all of that faded from Yamikage's reply.

"I'm afraid you can't do that, _princess_."

"And why not?" griped one of the Demonbeasts.

All they got for an answer was numbers... decreasing.

"10..."

"9..."

Yamikage counted with an impassive mien.

The Demonbeasts were dumbfounded, bewildered by the sudden responce. Musō tilted her head, slowly taking a few steps back to Keilani and her siblings.

"8..."

"7..."

They all froze, they heard the _tictocking_ sound which was louder than before.

"6..."

"5..."

_"Oh no..."_ Meta whimpered, covering his eyes.

_"Meta?" _his siblings queried.

"4..."

Meta was close to crying, causing his sibling to worry for him.

_"Meta?" _Galacta repeated in concern, rubbing Meta's cheek.

"3..."

_"Why are you crying?" _Galaxia asked anxiously.

"2..."

_"I don't like the sound of this..."_ Dark Meta complained in fear.

"1..."

Musō realized the concept. "... It can't be..."

"... 0 ..."

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

... Then a strident _shing!_

**-...-**

... Meta semi-consciously opened his eyes.

_"Where am I?"_

He could perceive someone positioning him in a seat.

_"What it this?"_

He heard a few _clicks_, afterwards something roared to life.

_"How did I got here?"_

He felt his presence being levitated by this... machine.

But not alone, though.

_"Is someone here with me?"_

Three more beings were with him, unconscious.

And the one who started the machine to function was out there, holding someone else.

_"When did this happen? I don't even remember..."_

The machine hovered away with them into space, into nowhere.

_"... Who am I?"_

**-...-**

_And finally, the intro of the 4 famous Demon Knights has reached its ending._

_Yet, please don't go._

_This is just the beginning of a new commencement._

_I shall tell another chapter soon..._

_See ya later, readers..._

**o/O/o/O/o**

**Golden Guest: OMN! Why does this takes so long!? But it's finally finished, though. That's the good news! (Great... have I done a cliffhanger in the end? I've also done a foreshadowing, if you notice.)**

**(And if you read the GSA one, the planet their in is called **_**Hop Star**_**, similar to the so called **_**Pop Star**_**.) :P**

**WAIT! VERY CRUCIAL ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**... I would like you guys to lend me some of your ****OCs**** for my story, please. (In here too!)**

**Well, if you guys don't mind about it...**

**And if you guys want too, I will need lots of information about them!**

**Like this:**

**Name: (First, last, medium [If you got a medium name].)**

******Gender: (Male, Female, Genderless, Genderswitch, or it could even be both a male/female type of gender!)**

**Appearance: (Specifically.)**

**Personality: (Same from above.)**

**Occupation: (You know... Are they a Demonbeast, Servant, Elite Demonbeast, Assassins, Scientists, all-powerful being [like a _Dark_ Ancient! *Mindblown*], Random citizen from another planet [or theirs], etc?) (However! If it's a Star Warrior or something from the Light, good side, I suggest you go to the GSA Version one, okay?)**

**Powers/Weapons: (Meh. Anything that helps the OC!)**

**Role: (For my story, are they gonna do a major role, medium role, minor role, random role, or any other role you refer to choose?)**

**Purpose: (What do they want to do? Help someone, fight against someone, assasinate someone, steal something, warn someone, pair up with someone, randomize someone, etc?)**

**Oh yeah! If you guys have created a planet of your own, I would love to hear more about it!**

**Who knows? I might put it in my story!**

**Whelp, that's all I have to tell!**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
